Knight in Shinning Armor
by surforst
Summary: Classic fairy tell knight saves the damsel in distress. Just with KP characters. Watch as our heroic knight faces great evil to save the one the knight loves.


**Knight in Shinning Armor**

I.

The steady sound of falling hooves echoed through the once quite dusk. The red sun slowly descended down the mountains casting a blood red light over the surrounding terrain. The imposing castle with turrets that stretched into the sky loomed over the approaching figure. Onward still, came the rider. Metal shinning red in the dieing light as the warrior approached. Prepared to face what will come.

The faithful companion on his steed followed behind our warrior. Both quickly approach the dark entrance which beckoned them forward. Gripping his master's equipment our young hero swallowed in fear knowing what would come.

Whipping his hand across his dark face the young attendant looked towards his master who had come to a halt. "Are you sure about this? No one can be worth braving the dangers that lay in a land long dead."

His master gave him one look. It was a look that said it all. Only one person was worth it. Only one person could occupy that part of the heart. Only the person who knew you better then you knew yourself.

"I ride there with or without my squire. It is your choice young Wade." The voice echoed coming out distorted from the confines of the helmet. Wade swallowed and nodded.

"I have sworn even unto death I shall follow you. Lead on."

With a quick nod the warrior kicked the mighty warhorse gently urging it forward. Through the dark abyss they rode willing to face what shall come. For just one being their fate was decided.

II.

The courtyard of the castle was empty. If they were lucky they would only find one living creature in here. Then again it may not be the living they should fear.

"Which tower squire?" The knight's voice broke the quiet of the surrounding area. The darkness seemed to shudder at this breach of their sacred spot. Inward it creped closer intent on silencing this blasphemer.

Reaching into his sack the young squire pulled forth a crystal necklace. Holding it ahead of him he rocked it from side to side. Uttering strange words he waited. His patience was soon rewarded.

With a yank the crystal rose into the air defying all laws of God. Pointing into the heaven it aimed straight towards the highest tower. The crystal trembled as slow scream seemed to emerge from within it before it shattered into a burst of light.

Shielding his face with his arm the squire looked toward the knight. "That tower there my lord. Careful though strong magic guards it even now. Stronger then anything I posses."

Nodding the knight looked towards the object of the quest. Quickly dismount the knight handed the squire the reins of the armored warhorse.

"Nothing is ever easy is it? Stay here and guard the horse. I will return soon."

"But my Lord I should accompany you. What if you need my help?"

"You have already said so yourself that your abilities can not help us here. Besides it's just a walk up a flight of stairs. No big really."

With that the knight grabbed the shield strapped to the horse and with a quick check of the sword attached to the knight's back headed off in the direction of the quest end. The young squired watched as his mentor left maybe for the last time.

III.

'Stupid Zombies!' This one thought kept repeating in our armored friend head. When it wasn't being drowned out by the occasional smack to the head.

With a quick swing of the sword the figure dispatched yet another rooting corpse blocking the warrior's ascent. Due to such things always being necessary in evil controlled castles the warrior had to ascend the tower opposite of our noble hero true goal. Going along with the current feel of course said tower must be filled with lots of useless creatures that served as more of a delay then a real challenge. Zombies of course fit this requirement well being both cheap and rather easy to dispatch. Though they tended to leave a rather nasty head scar on those unfortunate few who fell to nature fodder.

The stench though was the one draw back to these particular minions. As our armored friend debated whether or not it actually smelled worse when it was moving or cut up into little pieces on the ground. If not for the holy sword currently being wielded these creature would have required the necessary beheading. Our warrior could get away with a deep chest wound though which made the job of hacking them down much easier. Cutting off limbs on the other hand seemed only to annoy them. If the dead could get annoyed that was. Though as our warrior would agree this is neither the time nor place to discuss such things.

"Hey armored dude catch this. Seriously!" The hero of our tale had mere moments before a black spiked ball soared directly towards the warrior's head.

The armored figure dodged quickly to the right and watched as the weapon had the fortunate side effect of clearing out the remaining enemies. Even zombies it turned out could be crushed.

"Hey no fair! Seriously!" A dark figure appeared above the stairs blocking any further attempts to ascend forward.

The warrior watched as the figure pulled the ball and chain back up readying it for another toss. Unseen muscles flexed under black armor as the new foe grunted with the effort of throwing the object yet again.

To the enemies dismay the hero simple side stepped the ball and cut the chain in half as it flew by. "Hey that's low tin can even for you. Seriously that was my favorite weapon. Seriously!"

"Must you say seriously all the time?" The now familiar distorted voice emerged from the helmet.

Cocking his head to the side the black armored figure drew a large looking war hammer from his back. "Seriously? Yes I do. Seriously!"

"Seriously?"

"Enough chit chat! You're going down tin can. Seriously!" With that the black figure charged down the stairs towards our hero.

With a quick side step our warrior dodged the first blow which shattered the currently occupied step. With a quick lunge of the sword the warrior plunged it towards the figures black helmet.

This strike turned out to be far more accurate then the previous. The evidence of the blow could be seen as red blow flowed down the blade as the both figures stood there.

"I see you found the blade of ages. How did you know to bless it with the tears of a pure maiden? Seriously I thought no one could remember that anymore. Seriously!" With that the armor fell to the floor.

What emerged could only be described as demonic. A black figure took flight from its once mortal shell desperately trying to reach the heavens. Moments latter black tendrils whipped from the walls and floors hauling it down. Our warrior turned away not wanting to see the fate that laid in store for the warrior former foe. The screams testified enough to it.

Not being deterred by these rather unpleasant events our warrior climbed the rest of the way up the stairs and out into the walkway. A simple stone walkway led to the final destination. Almost our warrior quest was complete.

IV.

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly." A woman's voice suddenly broke the through the silent night as our heroic knight stepped onto the walkway. Standing on the opposite side of the walkway was a rather imposing figure.

Surrounded in green flames was a woman whose pale green skin reflected the light of the rising moon. Her black hair blew in the wind and her pitch black eyes stared at her new found prey. Her green and black robes hung motionless in the wind. Not a thread stirred.

"Shego I see you decided to come out." The young warrior strode forward moving towards this final obstacle. The warrior was so intent on victory that even the fear instilled by this person did nothing to stop the steady progress. Metal echoed on stone as the two person drew ever closer.

"I see you have come back for your friend. I would have though you would still be running."

For her effort Shego received no comment. Taking in a sharp intake of air the woman lit her hands in the eerie green flame. A devilish grin on her face.

"You failed once by foolish hero. You think some fancy armor will prove an adequate protection. Don't make me laugh."

With that the evil with threw her hands forward. Laughing in crazed evil joy she let fly volley after volley of green flame. Her foe surely let a metallic puddle on the ruined walkway by now. Stopping her assault the cruel witch tried to catch her breath.

To her surprise and dismay she noted that the armored warrior had only come closer. Not a single piece of metal showed any damage as the figure advance shield facing forward. A grim march towards a hate foe.

"How?" The witch voice clearly showing her disbelief in the utter failure of her own powers.

"How? Simple the shield contains a piece of the one true cross. Your magic is powerless against that." The armored figure voice echoed within the confines of the helmet. Halfway across it looked like nothing would prove to be a sufficient challenge in stopping the warrior progress forward. The quest appeared to be at an end but that wouldn't make a good story now would it?

"Well though it annoys me that my power can be defeated so easily I did prepare a suitable backup plan. Drakken! Kill my foe!" With that the woman lifted her hands to the sky just as a dark figure obscured the moon and headed towards the walkway.

A whoosh of wind accompanied the dark figure sudden breaking of speed as it alighted upon the stone arc. It now stood to it glorious full height blocking the warrior progress forward and at the same time defending its mistress. Blue scales glistened in the moon as powerful wings folded across its back. A long snake like neck whipped around as a blue scarred face came forward.

"Really Shego this humiliates us both. Change me back please! I'll make you a nice cup of coca-moo." The blue human like face pleaded towards its master. The only thing making it appear different then the last time the warrior had seen that face was the fact that the mouth extended forward slightly. It now sported two rows of razor sharp teeth.

"What did I say about coca-moo?" Shego voice came back with authority as she stared at her creation.

"But its moo-lecious."

"That's not even a word. Now kill the hero and we'll discuss changing you back."

"Fine!" Turning the head regarded our armored hero. "Who are you again?"

The warrior reply was only silence. Hissing in frustration the head came back towards the body. "Fine be that way. I Drakken will put an end to you once and for all. Die!"

With that last statement the freak mouth opened up as blue flame issued forth. The warrior quickly raised the ever useful shield blocking the flame. Not once did the warrior progress falter.

"You idiot! If my magic failed that means your flame won't work either. Just squish it!"

"But that's disgusting. It'll stick to my feet."

"I don't care!"

"Fine."

With that the former man raised its small clawed feet and brought them down towards the figure. The warrior not wanting to feel the close to the stone darted forward. With an annoyed hiss the man beast swung its right paw forward leaving its once protected head vulnerable.

Taking the chance presented the figure quickly jumped back away from the claw. With a might heave the warrior threw the holy blade forward impaling the beast in the head. Screaming it feel back lashing about.

"Well not the way I pictured it. Got to run!" With that Shego turned to flee the scene before letting lose a startled yelp as the beast grabbed onto the woman with one of its paws.

"If I die you're coming with me!" With that the beast tumbled off the walkway.

Flashes of green could be seen as the woman attempted to free herself as both plummeted to the ground below. Moments latter a blue and green fireball launched itself into the sky. Two twin screams could be heard in the once quiet night. The twin screams as quickly as they emerged were silenced.

The warrior now satisfied that vengeance was wrought held out a simple armored hand. Like a faithful pet the blade soared through the sky and came into the warrior's grasp. With that now done the warrior continued on to the quest end.

V.

The figure dropped both shield and sword as the warrior entered the room. The destination of the quest now before it as it looked down at the sleeping figure. Eyes traced over the blond hair and pale skin of the one the warrior fought for.

The warrior quickly removed the metal gauntlets covering the warrior's hands. Reaching out with a trembling hand the warrior traced the cheek of the one who was worth all this.

"I love you!" The voice echoed within the helmet disturbing the quiet of the room. Still the figure slept.

With a disgruntled grunt the warrior reached up to the helmet removing it with due hast. Letting long red hair fall free the warrior leaned forward.

"With love's true kiss I awaken thee." With that the warrior leaned in and delivered the kiss. The kiss that would complete this kiss.

Breaking away the warrior watched as the figure awoke. Brown eyes blinked for a second before focusing forward. "KP?"

Smiling the young woman leaned and hugged the young man. "Oh Ron I'm so happy your alright."

Grunting the man placed his hands on the woman's shoulders. "KP you're rumbling the threads. Besides hugging you though pleasant usually isn't much of joy when you decked out in armor. By the way what's with the outfit?"

"You don't remember?" The woman's green eyes stared back in disbelief.

"No...all I remember is my birthday. By the way what did you get me?" The young blonds' signature goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Ron Stoppable can't you focus on other things." Taking a deep breath the woman stood up. "Ok I'll be brief. You were put into a deep sleep by an evil woman. She killed a lot of good people and I've been on a journey ever since to free you. It's been five months since she put you to sleep. I've finally managed to rescue you and kill the witch. Simple right?" The woman finally took a breath after that hurried explanation.

Blinking the young man absorbed the explanation. "Wait you rescued me?"

"So not the drama Ron. I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"You know what this means right?"

"That I care about you?"

"No though I'm touched that you do. It means KP that I'm the princess and you're my knight in shinning armor."

"So?"

"So? Man KP you don't understand how guys work. How am I going to live this one down?"

Staring at her friend the woman allowed a smile to appear on her face. "Tell you what I'll let you ride me home. Does that help?"

"No but it's a start. By the way Kim you're going to have to change."

"Why?"

"Well we're going to have to be close."

The young woman leaned in letting a small pout come to her lips. "You don't like being close to me?"

Frowning in confusion the young man quickly shook his head. "That's not the problem Kim. It's the armor. I'm not looking forward to that bumping me all the way home."

"Oh I guess you want something else bumping into you my prince." To the young man shock he could almost hear a seductive purr in that reply. He decided to dismiss it.

"Well KP I just think your father would prefer you in a dress anyway. You're a princess after all." He smiled gently at his friend hoping to get his point across.

"Maybe your right that I should change. I got some clothes in my pack but no dresses. You ever try riding in one?"

"No can't say I have. By the way what do you got to change into? I could use a change myself."

Looking down the young blond noted the gossamer robe that he currently wore. It hid barely anything and the way his friend looked at him made him distinctly uncomfortable.

"Well all I packed were some squire uniforms. You know tunic and pants. I figure you could fit into one of them."

"But aren't they a little short and tight for me and you?" He noted the amused look that came over his friend face. Startled he wondered if she was actually imagining him in that outfit. Unbidden came a similar image of her in that same form fitting pants. Maybe it wasn't so bad?

"Alright I guess I got no choice. Let's just get out of here." Blushing the bond draped the sheets around himself as he stood up. "By the way KP these quests usually have a reward. What did my father give you?"

"Your hand in marriage." The reply flowed easily from the young red head. It took the blond a few seconds to process the statement. His brain froze immediately.

"Huh?"

_The end_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Woot! A one shoot. Easiest story to write. No worries of plot. Easy to keep you all happy. No worries for me.

Anyway hope you all liked this. Always wanted to write them in a fantasy setting. I think this is one of the few times I'll write Ron as the damsel in distress. The image though was so funny I just had to do it. Hope you liked it.

Anyway I'm still working on my other stories. Don't worry.

As always Review if you liked this. I need reviews! They fuel my army of mutant cyber monkeys.

Disclaimer: I don't own KP. I don't own fairy tales this may be similar to. I don't own the concept of shields, swords, dragons, castles, clothes, witches, horses, squires, and anything else that may have appeared in this story. There that's how stupid I think these disclaimers are. Personally I think the concept of fanfiction says it all. Besides in order to sue us we have to make a profit or cause a loss of profit for the original creator of the idea. How do I make Disney lose money? Bah!


End file.
